Wireless communication devices include, for example, laptop and portable computers that operate as part of wireless local area networks (WLANs), as well as personal communication devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and mobile telephones. Wireless communication devices require an antenna to transmit and receive communication signals. As these wireless communication devices become smaller and more compact, it becomes increasingly difficult for antennas to meet size requirements while providing acceptable performance. For example, many wireless communication devices operate over wider frequency bands including ultra wideband (UWB). Antennas that operate over these wider frequency bands are difficult to design, especially when constrained by size limitations of today's wireless communication devices.
Thus, there are general needs for antennas suitable for smaller and more compact wireless communication devices. There are also needs for antennas that operate over wider frequency bands that may be suitable for smaller and more compact wireless communication devices.